


The Beginning and The End

by Casphian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casphian/pseuds/Casphian
Summary: In a world where humans and creatures out of a story book co-exist, two lovers are faced with a day they never expected to live. Over the years people had gained abilities, allowing them to protect themselves from the monsters that hid in the dark. Some were graced with powers they would consider a burden and a curse, Altan and Zephyr happened to be two of the few that had said abilities. If only the two were aware of what waited for them when they stepped out of that house that morning, if only they had just stayed in bed that day.Ack I'm so bad at summaries, who invented these stupid things-
Relationships: Altan/Zephyr
Kudos: 1





	The Beginning and The End

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first oneshot! Sorry in advance for this story, it was written late at night and on a whim with no planning what so every. It hasn't been beta read so if there are any errors please excuse them! I may turn this into a series of its own since I have a few ideas of what could happen next, but either way I hope you enjoy!

The day had started off like any other day for the two lovers, waking up well into the morning, refusing to get out of bed for a while before finally deciding to get up for something to eat and to start the day finally. Altan was usually the one to make the two get up, demanding that they cannot stay in bed all day as much as Zephyr fought against it. Zephyr, as usual, got up with the other male, continuing to whine and complain about it as the two would make their way downstairs and into the kitchen. Altan was always the one to start the coffee, giving the pouting Zephyr time to wake up and stop being grumpy about the fact they had to leave the warmth of their bed.

  
Everything did not start going south until after the two had left their house for the day. The plan had been for them to spend the day out and about, going to some shopping centers and checking out the new restaurant that had opened a few blocks down. But life did not want that for them as not long into their walk into the center of town they were met with a horrendous sight. A monstrous beast had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, the city in mass panic and the two lovers stood, shocked at what they saw. Altan had been about to step in when Zephyr pushed a hand in front of the male and sent him a look as if telling him to stay back.

Zephyr pulled off the mask that was settled on his face, stuffing it into his pocket once it was off. A glare settled into his crimson gaze, a red mist flickering from his gaze as his abilities activated. The grey-haired male took off towards the rampaging beast, stopped a few cars from the beast to take in the scene. The beast, now clearly identified as a manticore, was tossing around cars, lunging at pedestrians as it let out load roars of anger. Few civilians stopped and tried to distract the manticore and take it down with their abilities, but nothing seemed to be slowing the rampaging creature down.

Quickly glancing around once more to try and figure out just how many people were near him, he summed it up to way too many, but he needed to do something and do it now. A grey smoke slowly began to leak past the pale skinned, male’s lips. Zephyr stalked towards the manticore, people around him scuttling away from the smoke but the few that didn’t began dropping like flies as they fell unconscious from the smoke. A pang shot through the male’s chest, the last thing he had wanted was to hurt people in the process of taking down the manticore but it couldn’t be helped when there were too many around and not enough time for them to run.

The manticore turned towards Zephyr as said male grew closer to the creature, its gaze shifting towards the smoke that fell from the male. It stepped away from the smoke and seemed to pause, as if debating its next move. Suddenly the creature lunged at the male, its claws raking through the smoke and just barely snagging at Zephyr’s clothes as the male had immediately stepped back. It quickly turned into the two dancing around each other as Zephyr tried to avoid the swipe of the claws while trying to grab ahold of the Manticore so he could quickly end its life. All around the area more creatures began to appear, lunging at people who tried to run from the scene. Altan had been frozen in place as he watched his lover fight against the manticore. His gaze followed the smoke that leaked from Zephyr, his senses slowly going off as people around him began to die.

The two lovers were a rather unique pair, Altan being a Life-Force user and Zephyr a Death-Force user, beginning and the end as the pair were usually called. The two canceled each other out effectively but there were still times that they could hurt each other and so the two had to be careful. But there was something in the air that told Altan that today would be a big change for the two, and not for the better. The white-haired male let out a pained sigh as he watched the chaos around him spread, there wasn’t much he could do at the moment, but he could at least heal the people who needed help. With that Altan set to work patching up the nearest injured person, keeping the gloves on his hands so he didn’t accidentally take their Life-Force.

Meanwhile, Zephyr had finally managed to put distance between him and the Manticore, giving him a chance to take in the scene once more. He was now aware of the added creatures that were attacking the city, sending distress right through his body. A soft whine slipped past the male, his gaze frantically looking around the area. And idea formed in his mind and it was not one he was very fond of. If Zephyr let out enough smoke, he could easily take out the attacking enemies, but would risk killing the innocent in the process. He had been working on controlling the smoke and had gotten better at it, but he didn’t have complete control over it yet, but Zephyr couldn’t think of anything else to do.  
The grey-haired male looked over at Altan, he would also risk sending his lover into his relapse state, but he didn’t think there were that many creatures around that would be dying so it shouldn’t be that bad on him. He watched as Altan looked up at him, as if sensing what Zephyr was about to do Altan nodded towards him, seemingly giving him permission to do what he needed to do. Zephyr closed his eyes, his mouth slipping open once more. The dark smoke began to spill out past his lips, slowly creeping closer to the manticore and the other creatures that were attacking. Said smoke easily slipped past most of the pedestrians, a few were still caught up, but it wasn’t enough to kill them only knock them unconscious.

As Zephyr continued to fight with controlling the smoke, Altan quickly set about ushering people out of the way. One by one the creatures began to drop and one by one Altan was slowly feeling each on. His senses were slowly picking up, but not enough to be overwhelming yet. Altan watched as the smoke began to grow closer to most of them, seeming to lose its sense of purpose. The male looked over at his lover and watched as Zephyr began to lose control over the smoke. Zephyr’s closed gaze had a red mist flicking out from them, a tell-tale sign that he was losing control of his abilities. In a matter of seconds, the other was hovering off the ground, the control he once had gone. The killer smoke now freely spread across the streets, seeking out anything it could wrap its cold tendrils around.

A scream echoed around the area, Altan dropping to his knees and hands reaching up to cover his ears. As the death tolls around him rose he began picking up on every one of them. Said male was harshly shoved into his relapse state, his body gaining a white aura that surrounded him and a white mist slipped past the corner of his eyes. His gaze was a bright and golden light that seemed to look at everything and nothing at the same time. The gloves on his hands fell off as if they were pulled off by an unseen force. A golden light filtered past his fingers and crawled across the ground spreading across the area as it began to heal the injured and killed around him. The Life-Force withing Altan was slowly being drained with each human he healed and brought back. The smoke that came from Zephyr was forced back towards the male, curling back up into his mouth before ceasing to exist as said mouth shut. The Death-Force user dropped to the ground with a groan, pushing himself up as soon as he was able to.

Once more his crimson gaze was scanning over the area, taking in the mass of bodies around him and his lover locked in his relapse state. Zephyr screamed out towards him, but the scream fell on deaf ears. He quickly picked himself up and ran towards Altan, dropping beside him in time to catch the other as he fell to the side. The golden light softened before flickering out completely, leaving behind a dimmed gaze. A wrecked gasp slipped past Altan’s lips, a smile forming on his lips as he looked up at his lover. A hand lifted and rested on the side of Zephyr’s face, the thumb gently brushing away the tears that fell.

“No need to cry my love, we knew the risks that came with being together,” Altan softly spoke. In a matter of what had been seconds all the Life-Force had been drained from the male. It was one of the many downsides to his ability, just this one more deadly than what one would assume.

“I’m s-sorry I didn’t know I would lose control like I did, I thought I could handle it and keep everything in check better,” Zephyr cried out, his voice wobbling with sadness. Altan’s gaze held nothing but forgiveness towards his lover, he was fully aware that Zephyr had not meant to do this but alas there was nothing they could do about it.

“I love you my dear Zephyr, promise me you won’t let this ruin your life, promise me you will move on and love again,” Altan mused, practically demanding him to do it. Zephyr shook his head, refusing to promise to anything but Altan’s gaze held stern and true. “If you won’t do it for yourself do it for me Zephyr,” he said, a cough racking through his body right after. He was fading and didn’t have much time left. His gaze grew darker as he watched his lover, taking in what he could until he wasn’t able to. “We both know my ability will be reincarnated as yours will be, maybe we will meet again in the next life,” Altan said, a smile forming once again on his lips. The light in his gaze flickered out after the words left his lips, his hand falling from Zephyr’s cheek.

Once again, a scream rang out across the city, but this one was filled with agony and lose. Zephyr lifted Altan’s body close to his chest, his eyes screwing shut tightly as tears flowed past them. Screams continued to filter past his lips as he cried for his lover and for the love he lost. The guilt and agony consumed the male and leaked into his screams. Eventually Zephyr had quieted down, the male going numb and silent. It wasn’t long after that authorities showed up and the paramedics took Altan’s lifeless body from his grasp. Zephyr was rushed away to the hospital where he would spend the next few days in recovery before being sent to therapy. And that is how Zephyr’s life was turned upside down in what felt like mere minutes, fate leaving the empty shell of a man as it took the only good thing in his life away form him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking around to see how this story turns out! I wish I could offer you some hugs and cookies after that experience but I don't have either but I can give you tissues? Feedback and comments are welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
